


I'm Only Three!

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression, Fluff, Little!Luigi, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, no ddlg here m8, this isn't even ageplay it's just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drowsy Luigi reminds his brother just how old his little self is. Oneshot.





	I'm Only Three!

“Weegee? You home?” The older brother called into the dimly-lit room. No response.

Mario stepped into the doorway, closing the door behind him. It was 10:53 at night, he’d gotten home pretty late. He figured his little bro had stayed home today...and his suspicions were confirmed when he noticed a small green bowl laying dejected in the kitchen sink, still slightly wet from being rinsed clean.

At least he was home, Mario thought. He peeled off his sweater and loosely threw it over his shoulder as he started up the stairs. The bathroom door hung open and the light inside of it was still on… The older brother couldn’t help but peek in and inspect for any signs of use…

The toilet periodically ran as it always did for a few hours after flushing, indicating that someone-namely Luigi-had used it recently. There was also the faint, lingering scent of body wash, as well as occasional drips from the showerhead. His overalls loosely hung out of the closed laundry bin, along with a slightly damp bath towel neatly folded on top of it. A small, light blue towel lay draped over the side of the bathtub; it was deathly cold and wet. He’d been here.

He exited the bathroom-but not before turning off the light-and continued up the stairs. Luigi’s bedroom light was still on, casting a warm orange glow into the darkened hallway. Mario slowly pushed open the door just enough to poke through it, and found a huddled,unmoving mass of discarded blankets on the bed. One of them slipped off and fell onto the floor, revealing that his little brother was cuddled up to a large, golden fox plush. 

He couldn’t help but sigh, rolling his eyes as a faint grin spread onto his face. He decided to go ahead and tuck Luigi in for the night.

The older brother went over and carefully inspected his little bro to see if he was asleep before gently removing some of the blankets that barely covered his lean frame. At this moment,however, Luigi’s eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing the deep blue, innocent orbs that stared deep into Mario’s soul.

“Whoops, didn’t mean to wake ya!” Mario reassured, loosely tossing the discarded blanket. He looked at his brother’s insanely large plush and just shook his head teasingly. “Giant plush,bro? It’s cute and all,but what are you-five?” He was joking, deep down he desperately hoped that he didn’t actually offend Luigi somehow.

Luigi looked up at his big brother with tired eyes. He wasn’t five years old-although the pleasant silence in his mind told him otherwise. So in response, he simply shook his head...and held up three fingers.

Mario didn’t exactly piece this together. “What’cha trying to say,bro?”

“Nwoo..” Luigi slurred, a faint, childish tone in his voice. He held up the same three fingers again,but this time he added “Only thwee, Dada.”

At this the older brother paused momentarily...but then a wider smile spread on his face as he pieced together his brother’s response. “Aww...you’re such a big boy, Weegie!” He grinned and picked up his little brother, smiling as Luigi yawned softly and cuddled into Mario’s embrace. “Sweepy.”

 

“I know you are,baby bro. Come on, let’s get you ready for bed.”

"Notta baby!" Luigi pouted.


End file.
